The Vanished Ones
by Riverflower
Summary: Harry Potter returns to school, but tragic news await him and his friends. Students - mostly muggleborns - are disappearing without any clues. When a friend disappears, Harry promises he will not rest until the missing students are found. But the dark is lurking behind every corner, with powers greater that his.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, this is my first fan fiction ever, so I really hope you'll like it. I'm sorry if you spot any mistakes, but I have a quite annoying auto-correct program and I'm not that amazing either on the keyboard. My main languish is not English, so I apologize if there are any mistakes...**

**Hope you'll enjoy it!**

* * *

The world was spinning.

Not in a dizzy way, or a way caused by any kind of dizziness. It was a sort of way that just made you smile. A way that made you feel joy like never before.

I was simply happy.

The thoughts in my head had been chasing each other, all trying to win the first place. They had arranged a wild race through my head. They ran and ran, gaining both speed and glory. Not anything would stop them from winning, other that each other.

I tride to cancel that race. I needed to gain the control again, needed to manage to think clearly without the happy thoughts interrupting me.

Don't take it wrong, I love the happy thoughts. But right now, they were quite annoying. They always stood in my way.

Unfortunaly, the race was not to be cancelled. It just went on and on, without a care about me, and how I might find it disturbing.

I tried to ruin it to, but some happy thoughts were on security duty, and again I was stopped.

Impossible.

Simply impossible.

Well, the reason I'm happy?

After living with the Dursleys for another summer vacation, you get quite tired and annoyed. With the chores from Mrs. Dursley, the yells from Mr. Dursley, and the hurtful comments from Dudley, you get slightly angry.

But I can't do anything with, this is the only family I have left.

Even if they treat me unfairly, I just have to live with it.

I woke up really early that morning. I had many reasons. One was that I tired to avoid being in the shower when Veron awoke. He would be extremely angry with me if I occupied the bathroom when he wanted to use it.

The other reason was completely different.

My return to another year at Hogwarts, the school of witchcraft and wizardry.

In had waited for this day since I left the school, even crossing out the days on my cheap calendar - which, I may add, Dudley had been drawing on - which Ron had sendt me a while ago. The pictures moved, so the wizards on them often cheered me up on a dull day.

Actually, that was pretty much every day, according to that description.

I when to my trunk with lazy steps, before starting to throw the last of my stuff into it. I had packed the most of my stuff, but I still missed some of my things. My beloved picturebook of my parents for example, the one I got from Hagrid a while ago.

When I had finished my packing, I hurried down stairs with the trunk. The excitement must have given me extra strength, because that trunk was really heavy. I usually needed a little help with it, so it surprised me that I was able to lift it on my own.

I placed it at the front door, so I had it ready. After that I walked over to the kitchen for breakfast. I took a bit of Dudley's favorite cereal - a cereal I was told to never touch - and pored some into a little bowl. Later on some milk followed the cereal into my mouth, filling my stomach. The bowl went in the dishwasher, before I ran upstairs, careful to not wake up my snoring relatives.

I dressed quickly, and brushed my teeth and hair. My hair was quite impossible though, it would never lie in the right place. It just bouched to every corner it could reach.

When I got out from the bathroom I heard Veron waking up, which caused me to breake into a run towards my bedroom.

Better not be in his way. He's the only one who can cancel that race of happy thoughts, and right now I had started to like it. It was actually fun, and I had already placed my bets.

* * *

Later that day we drove to Kings Cross. The minute I took the trunk out of the car, the Dursleys raced away.

Typical them. They didn't want to be seen with wizards, even though none of the muggles except them knew they were witches and wizards. They blamed it on 'not wanting to be seen with such...freaks', but in reality they were just afraid.

I placed the heavy trunk on a trolley - with some help of an employer - and walked towards platform 9.

My real destination was of course the place between platform 9 and 10.

Platform 9 and 3/4...

Little did I know that this year would start with tragic news...

And how it would affect me.

* * *

**Well, that's it for now. I'll try to update with the next chapter soon, probably tomorrow. Please rewiev, it means much to me. Constructive criticism will of course be recieved with a smile. Sorry for short chapter by the way...**

**Say what you truly think!**

**Love, Riverflower.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I saw that I had forgotten to tell you about which year this is supposed to be... I'm sorry, I thought I had written in, but of course I forgot.**

**Well, it's supposed to be after his third year, and I guess it could be the forth year. He is not supposed to have entered the Triwizard tournament, so it's kind of his forth year, but a new story to it.**

**Well, the adventure slowly starts in the next chapter, so this is sort of a reunion chapter, not one with much action...**

**Hope you'll enjoy!**

* * *

_~ The world could be unfair, at least to the boy with the lightning scar on his forehead... ~_

* * *

It was when I spotted the redheads amongst the crowds I actually felt even more joyfull than I had been before.

And I thought that was impossible, but here I am, grinning wider that ever.

"Harry! I thought you would never come, mate!" one of the redheads shouted teasingly, causing everybody else to stare.

Harry didn't mind though, he couldn't care less. He would also have shouted, hadn't it been for Ron doing it first. But who cared? They hadn't seen each other for a couple of months, and Harry barely survived them! He had been so bored the whole time, but with Ron and his twin brothers...

...that promblem will be too easily solved.

I ran towards then, and got a huge hug from Miss. Weasley. I couldn't spot her husband, or her daughter, only her three youngest sons. The redheads stood out of the crowd, so even without Ron's yelling, I would easily have found them amongst the other muggles, witches ad wizards.

I got a huge grin from Ron, and mirrored his expression. He was slightly taller than last time I saw him, and his red hair had gotten shaggier. His freckles were quite much the same, and the boy was not that different either. He was a little insecure, and terrified for spiders - he screamed when he saw one pass us - so he was actually the exact same boy I left.

Only the fact that he had some sort of expression on his face sometimes - a face I couldn't read - made him a little different from last time.

It was like he knew something, or at least thought he knew. He often got stuff wrong, misunderstood it. He usually judged a spellbook by the spells, not really thinking how the spell could turn out. He didn't do it on purpose, he just...did.

"So, what have you been doing this summer?" I asked Ron, and immediately his face grew into a proud-ish smile.

"I have practiced my potion making," he told me, but when I raised an eyebrow he continued. "Well, I've practiced how to _follow_ a recipe. I helped mom making dinner, she told be that knowing how to follow a recipe would help me a long way..." he said.

"I think she just wanted som help Ron, I'm not sure if that actually will help you," I said with a laugh.

"Oh, I know that. I just wanted to make sure that I made the strawberry cake, and got some extra strawberries..." he said with a sneaky smile playing on his lips.

Yeah, Ron has always had a passion for strawberries, just saying. It's a good think actually, you can bribe him if you need it, and it makes a great peace offering.

I just laughed at him. He was still the same old Ron, just a slight bit taller, that's all. Height doesn't change a person, so why care about it?

When we reached platform 9, we found the entrance to the secret platform. Making sure nobody really looked, we ran towards the brick column. It may look solid, but trust me, it's not.

Like always, I felt a knot tighten in my stomach as the gap between the bricks and me closed. My running body was telling me to stop what I was doing, it was crazy. Why would I run towards the column? It's like I _want _to end up in a hospital.

My mind told me otherwise. It told me that if I kept running, great things would happen. Luckily, the shouts from my mind were louder than the ones coming from my sprinting body.

My mind was, of course, right. After I supposedly hit the bricks, I was surrounded by red for a second. A small moment later new colors began to show them selfs, and the secret platform began to take form.

Platform 9 and 3/4.

I could see the Hogwarts express, I could see parts of my quidditch team. Where ever I looked, my eyes met fellow students.

All than I had missed, it stood before me.

Something - or, actually, _someone -_ was missing, though.

That thought was hunted away when I saw a head with familiar bushy hair makes it's way towards the redheads and me.

"Harry! Ron! I thought you would never come!" she shouted, almost repeating what Ron had yelled earlier.

I just chuckled quietly when the girl came sprinting, with a cat at her heals. She also had one huge book under both arms, and they looked really heavy. Somehow she still managed to carry then, and I guessed she must be filled with the same excitement I had when I carried my trunk downstairs to the front door.

"Hermione!"

"Why do you carry those books? You just have a couple of hours left without them, why start now?" Ron asked curiously, even though he knew the answer.

Oddly enough, the answer never escaped Hermione's mouth, but Ron earned an eye roll from her.

We said goodbye to Mrs. Weasley, and she held Ron in a tight embrace before letting him go. We quickly walked over to Hermione's parents, so she could tell her goodbyes. Then we hurried to the Hogwarts Express, and walked through the entrance - trembling.

I could tell that something wasn't right, something bad would happen. My body was screaming, screaming that something tragic was to expect.

Again, my mind told me otherwise. It said that it was nothing to worry about, that it was probably something I was imagining.

But this time my body's scream were louder than my mind's.

* * *

**It all starts for real in the next chapter! Please review, it would really make me happy, but it's your choice.**

**Love, Riverflower!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, I have a new chapter for you! The adventure starts in this chapter, but only barely. **

**Hope you'll enjoy!**

* * *

We just talked on the way to Hogwarts about random things. We had much to tell each other - mostly just funny stuff that had happened. We had missed each other, so it was really nice to just talk.

Suddenly, I felt hungry, so I walked out to find the trolley with candy. On my way I spotted a girl - probably my age - sitting in the hallway. She was propped up against the wall, with nobody near her. She looked a little scared, like she didn't belong here. She clutched her legs, and had her face buried behind them.

I walked up to her, because she looked so vulnerable. She seemed so lonely, so sad. I had never seen her before, so the curiosity was strong, too.

"Hey, I'm Harry, who are you?" I asked, smiling.

The girl looked up, and I was relieved to discover than she had not been crying. She looked at me with her bluish eyes, and answered my question with a trembling voice. "I'm Jenna, Jenna Winterfield."

Jenna's long hair was a shade brighter than brown, and slightly curled. She hadn't changed into her school robes, so she had a pair of jeans, and a gray sweater on.

I felt sorry for the girl, she looked so sad and scared. Even though she barely had said one sentence, she seemed pretty nice.

"Do you want to sitt with me an my friends in our compartment? It's plenty of room, and it must be better than sitting alone," I offered.

The girl looked confused for a moment, med she took the hand I offered and I helped her into a standing position.

On the way to the compartment she didn't say one single word. She was barely noticeable, and the only reason I even saw her was because I knew she was there. Her steps made no noise at all, and even if you listened closely you couldn't even hear her breathe. She held her head down, and didn't raise it until we reached our goal.

Even though the doors were made of glass, Ron and Hermione didn't see us arrive. They were busy arguing about something, and the way Hermione pointed at her books made me understand what it all was about. Ron's ugly stares at them only proved it. Of course they were fighting about how Hermione read books when the school year hadn't even started.

I started to pull down the handle, but saw in the corner of my eye a hesitating Jenna.

"No need to be scared, they don't bite. I can't say the same for Ron's owl, though..." I told her, trying to enlighten her mood.

Her lips twisted into a halfhearted smile, but she apparently swallowed her fear, because she followed me inside to my friends.

"I tell you Hermione, first that cat eyed Scabbers, and now he's looking hungrily on Pig!" Ron said angrily. Apparently the fight had taken a few turns, and now they had another fight about Hermione's cat.

Jenna still stood outside, but she looked confused at Harry.

_Ron's owl_, I mouthed to her.

Suddenly Hermione's eyes left Ron, and she looked at me and the newcomer. Ron followed her gaze, and rested his eyes on us.

"Who is this?" Hermione asked with a calm voice. She looked pretty happy, so I guessed she had won the fight with Ron. She usually did...

"This is Jenna, and I asked her to sitt with us," I told them, leading Jenna inside.

Hermione and Ron gladly introduced themselves. Luckily they didn't care about having another one to share the compartment with, they seemed quite happy about it.

We talked for a while, and just sat there. As I had thought, Jenna was really nice. After a little while she seemed more comfortable, and she relaxed a bit.

Suddenly Hermione realized something. "I haven't seen you around before, which house are you inn?"

Jenna looked confused at Hermionie. "What do you mean about houses? I've never been here before, this is my first year. That's why you haven't seen me before."

I looked at her, bewildered. She looked like she was my age, how could this be her first year?

"How old are you?" Ron asked, apparently sharing my shock.

"I'm fourteen, why?" was the answer - and question - directed to Ron.

How could she be fourteen? You were supposed to start your first year at Hogwarts at eleven, not fourteen. Why hadn't she started then, and why did she start now?

"How can you be fourteen?" Hermione asked, puzzled.

Jenna didn't seem to understand. "I was born fourteen year ago..." she started, looking really confused.

"No, no. That's not what I ment," Hermione laughed. You could see the curiosity in her eyes.

"It's only that you're supposed to start at eleven, that's all..." Ron finished, knowing that it was the exact sentence Hermione was planning to use.

"I know, but they said it didn't matter. Dumbledore told me in the letter that they had trouble finding me, that's all," Jenna tried to explain.

I found this odd, but let it go. They had never had any trouble tracking up kids with magical abilities, so why had she not been found?

Later on we learned that she was muggleborn, and that her parents owned a sport shop. We all laughed at when Ron asked what football was, and how he thought it was an odd sport after we had explained what it was.

I still wondered about this whole 'first year' thing, but didn't ask. I didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable, even though I really wanted to ask her some questions.

Now I understood why she had seemed so scared and sad, why she had been sitting alone. She didn't know anybody, or much about what was happening. She was a muggleborn, so her parents didn't know anything about it either, so they couldn't tell her what to expect. She was pretty much like me, the first time I was introduced to this world.

Lost.

* * *

I sat at the Gryffindor table, looking at the first years. I couldn't see Jenna amongst them, just a bunch of small children.

When all the first years had entered The Great Hall Jenna appeared, walking next to an unfamiliar tall man. The man had dark hair, and wore a black coat. He smiled widely, and looked quite nice.

The Sorting Hat sang the song it had been making past the last year, finishing to a loud applause. The first student - a little girl named Annie, with bright blond hair - walked up, and sat on the chair. McGonagall placed The Sorting Hat on the nervous girl's head.

After a second or so, "Ravenclaw!" was shouted, and a large applause followed as the girl sat down with her new house.

After hearing The Hat shout, "Ravenclaw" a couple of times, Hufflepuff started gaining new members. After a while a bunch of kids were placed in Gryffindor, and a group of scary looking children sat down at the Slytherin.

Then Dumbledore showed up, but The Sorting Hat didn't get removed.

"Welcome students, to another year at Hogwarts. This year, we have a little different student amongst us, a new one. She will start as a fourth year student, even though it's her first year," Dumbledore started.

Suddenly, many confused words were exchanged. The whole place was filled with puzzles looks, and bewildered conversations.

Everybody's eyes turned to meet Jenna's figure, now walking with the new man towards Dumbledore.

Dumbledore thanked the man, and turned towards the talking students. With a hand placed on Jenna's tense shoulders, he continued. "This is Jenna Winterfield. Due to some trouble tracking her, she starts late at school. She will receive some extra help catching up with the rest of the fourth years with some help from Regan Teremes, your new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor."

Again with the murmur.

"He looks nice, unlike most the professor in that class," Ron said under his breath.

Jenna sat down on the chair, and The Sorting Hat was placed on her head.

I hoped she ended up in Gryffindor, so I waited in excitement.

After a couple minutes The Hat spoke, but it did something it never had done before.

It shouted three houses at the same time.

* * *

**That is it for this time! Please review, and please (if you liked it) tell your friends about it. It would be great fun with more readers!**

**Love, Riverflower.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Got another chapter for you! Please review.**

* * *

"Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Hufflepuff!"

Everybody looked stunned. Even Jenna did, and she didn't even know how serious this could end up. She didn't understand what had just happened, she just understood that it wasn't right.

This had never happened before.

It _shouldn't_ happen.

She had been placed in three houses.

She was a fellow Gryffindor, but she was also a Hufflepuff and a Ravenclaw.

Dumbledore even looked stunned, but he quickly shook it of. He walked towards McGonagall and whispered something to her, before she walked to Jenna.

She seemed to talk to both Jenna and the Hat, and eventually she took the Hat of Jenna's head. She waited a couple of slow seconds, before placing it on her head again.

Again it took couple of long minuets, with the Hat's muttering being the only noise. Suddenly, the Hat yelled again. "Guess it'll be...Hufflepuff!"

We all began to cheer, and Jenna stood up. She walked with hesitating steps to her table, looking really scared. She sat down at the table, being greeted by her new house.

Well, I guess she was placed right. The Hufflepuffs were the house of kindness, just like Gryffindor were the brave ones. She was definitely kind.

I couldn't help but wonder, though. The Hat had also shouted Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, so she must be brave and smart, too.

One thing made me smile widely - causing an odd stare from Seamus - was that the Hat hadn't voted for Slytherin, so she couldn't be evil, or a person of dark thoughts.

Everything with her was positive. She was kind, a good friend, and most likely brave and smart. She seemed like a perfect girl, hadn't it been for the fact that she was so insecure about herselves.

I can't blame her for that. How can it possibly feel good to start school to late, and with an introduction in front of the whole school by Dumbledore himself, not even knowing what to do? She hardly knew where she was, and she didn't know anybody except for us, but only barely.

Dumbledore held his speech, but it didn't look as great as usual. He looked a little disturbed, and tense.

I have to admit that it scared me, and it looked like it frightened a few other of the listening students. Dumbledore was usually so relaxed, like he knew every move the world would make.

Not any more.

He almost looked...

I gasped.

..._scared._

One thought never leaved me. It bugged me like crazy, holding on to my brain with razor sharp claws.

Why on earth had she been placed in three houses, before the Hat had made her a badger?

Yeah, the race of happiness was officially canceled.

* * *

We ate a lot than evening, making it hard to sleep. It was past midnight, and I - unfortunately - hadn't managed to close my heavy eyeslids at all. Not even one second they let me doze off into the world of fantasy.

I heard Seamus snoring, and Neville apperantly had a bad dream. I had to wake him three times, but he still managed to come up with nightmares.

Ron was muttering something about strawberries and his mom, while Dean sleept relatively still.

Why was I still awake? Even bad dreams are better than lying in my bed without sleep all night.

I don't know why, but I was worried about Jenna. I guess that was the topic that didn't let me fall into sweet dreams.

It just all seemed to weird. Firstly, she started when she was fourteen. Secondly, she originally got put in three different houses.

It didn't make any sense.

Well, actually, nothing in this world really made much sense.

* * *

It looked like I had found sleep after all, because when I opened my eyes the sunlight peeked through the red curtains in our dorm. I sat up from my bed lazily, and stretched my stiff muscles.

Wish I had slept more.

I quickly discovered that Ron's bed didn't contain any red headed figure, so I guessed he was already up and in the common room. He wasn't usually a morning person, so it made me a little uneasy.

I dressed in a hurry, putting my school robes on backwards before getting it right. I tried to ignore Seamus' snores, but they eventually annoyed me to death. I managed to get ready and walk out of our dorm without throwing a pillow at him, but trust me, I badly wanted to.

I ran down the stone steps, almost tripping several times. Luckily I managed to enter the common room without any bruises or scratches covering my skin.

The common room was almost empty, except for a few students. Odd enough, Hermione wasn't there. She usually was one of the first to wake up, and dig her nose into a book.

But she wasn't there.

After a few seconds I saw the freckled boy, sitting by the fireplace. He was bent over his wizards chess set, drying dust of the King. Funny enough, the King tried to stab Ron in his thumb, causing Ron to mutter some very bad words to the struggling King.

"Already up?" I asked, laughing when Ron's head snapped up. He dropped the swearing King on the floor, and the King didn't get happy when he discovered a crack in his crown.

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep any more."

I understood that. The reason I had woken up this early was something similar to Ron's, I couldn't sleep any more. Even though my eyelids were extremely heavy, they refused to close again. The same thing had happened when I tried to sleep last night.

It was just a feeling, a scary feeling. I think I woke up because of that stupid feeling in my stomach, it made me feel uneasy. Like if something wasn't right.

"Let me guess, is an unpleasant feeling haunting you?" I asked, knowing what the answer would be. I felt a sudden urge to grab my wand.

Ron looked surprised. "How did you know?"

"I have my sources," I told him, not wanting to tell him the truth. It would just make him stressed, something I really didn't need right now.

Suddenly I remembered something. "Have you seen Hermione?"

The feeling just multiplied, getting worse.

Ron's eyes widened. Again with the face I didn't know what ment.

"No, and my feeling says something is really wrong."

"Terribly wrong," I agreed.

* * *

**That is it for now, but more will be up soon. Probably tomorrow.**

**Please review.**

**Love, Riverflower.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, here' a new chapter!**

* * *

Ron bounced up from his chair, sending the whole chess set following their angry King. The King began collecting everyone, forming an army.

"We better get out of here before the King decides to make a war," I laugh, trying to enlighten the moment. Unfortunately the laugh comes out as a stiff cough, just making the whole situation worse.

Ron just nods slowly. I can easily see the fear fighting in his eyes, trying to come to his brain. The fear wanted a reaction, a plan.

But Ron just stood there, paralyzed by the concern for one of his best friends.

Yeah, cause even though he wouldn't always admit it, Ron really cared for Hermione. He didn't want anything to happen to her, just like me.

"Ron?" I asked.

Nothing.

"Ron?" I repeated a little louder. I even waved my hand in front of his wide open eyes, but he didn't even blink. The features in his face stayed still.

I snapped my fingers in his face, three times even.

Nothing.

"RON!" I yelled in his ear. I didn't even care about the students who turned around, staring at us, probably thinking we were crazy.

I guess we were.

Finally, I got a reaction.

Ron turned around, acting fast. He looked around the common room, letting his eyes run over everything. Suddenly he started walking to a dark haired girl in our year, almost tripping in a red carpet.

"Annie?" he called to the girl.

Then I recognized the girl with the black straight hair. I had only heard her name once, because Hermione hardly talked about her dorm mates.

Annabeth Denisee.

She had been talking to her friend, Daniella Rosville, before Ron interrupted.

Annie spun around, facing the worried Ron.

"Yes?" she asked, with her heavy brittish accent. Even though I spoke brittish, too, her voice was drenched with it.

"Have you seen Hermione?"

Annie thought about it for a moment, before answering. "No, no I haven't." Suddenly her face grew worried. "Come to think about it, I didn't see her even go to bed last night. That's pretty odd, considering I went to bed really late."

A knot apperantly had formed in my stomach, because suddenly it tightened.

"This is bad," I muttered under my breath, searching the room for the bushy haired girl.

No sign of her.

This was starting to scare me.

Ron turned to me, faking a calm expression. It was easy to see that it was face, because he wasn't good at hiding his emotions. His smile twitched unnaturally, and his eyes flickered back and forth, looking for his missing friend.

Okay, maybe a little early to say 'missing'. She might be at the library or something, maybe she fell asleep there. Maybe Annabeth just hadn't checked closely, maybe she actually was in her bed. Maybe she woke up really early.

My feeling told me otherwise.

"She has to eat, we'll just find her at breakfast," I told the concerned Ron.

He nodded, but said nothing. I understood him. I had to force myself to speak, too. As I someone had cut out my tongue, or put a hex at it. Yet, I somehow managed to form words, and push them out of my mouth. It was a challenge, but I defeated my enemy;

Fear, and it's partner; concern.

We quickly decided to find McGonagall, asking her if she had seen Hermione, or knew something about her whereabouts. Somehow she often knew the answers to people's questions, even if she had no source to get them from.

It freaked me out sometimes, but now I was grateful for that ability of hers. It could probably save us from unnecessary worry.

Or make us realize that it was necessary.

Anyway. We found our way out of the common room - making the lady on the painting yell at us. She apperantly thought it was way to early to wake her up, even though it soon was breakfast time.

"Yeah, yeah. Shut up," Ron muttered to her.

If the lady were a real person - or could jump out of the painting - I'm sure she would have given Ron a good punch in the face, at least that was what her expression told me.

We walked away, to a chorus of cursing words. God, I wonder where she learned some of them, they were at least not from this century. They sounded ancient, older than even Dumbledore.

By the way, how old was Dumbledore?

I walked down the moving stairs while I thought about it, almost falling into a fake step. Luckily Ron noticed it before my foot hit the...well, air. Finally we came to the floor were we thought McGonagall would be.

We found our way through the familiar hallway, only passing by a few students. Even though it was soon breakfast not many were awake yet. I guess it's because all of them hadn't been living as a slave with the Dursley family all summer, so they had been sleeping late. Now their body's weren't used to wake up early, so they had a hard time getting up from bed.

The first day of the school year usually started with some absent students, making the professors slightly annoyed.

Suddenly Ron stopped, and I crashed into his back.

"Ow!" both of us moaned.

We were standing in front of McGonagal's office. Ron knocked on the door, but no one answered.

"Guess she is in her classroom," Ron sighted, annoyed.

We walked to the Transfiguration classroom, and found the door ajar.

"If you ever again turn Mr. Ferilus into a rat again, you'll get in trouble!" we heard the Head of the Gryffindor yell at a student.

Two students - a Hufflepuff, and of course, a Slytherin - came out, leaving us laughing. We quickly stopped, and walked in to a irritated McGonagall.

"Proffesor?" I asked, and her head snapped up, a smile forming on her face. It quickly disappeared when she saw our expressions of worry, covering our whole face.

"Yes, Mr. Potter?"

I hesitated for a moment. My tongue was tied again, but I untangled it at spoke the words. "Have you seen Hermione?"

"Ah, I thought one of you were missing," she said jokingly.

Suddenly her face stiffened, as if she remembered something tragic.

Oh, no. This can't be good.

Again it took McGonagall a couple of seconds to speak. Finally she did, but her voice tripped with something.

"Go to breakfast, both of you."

Anger? Sadness? Or, maybe sympathy?

No. It can't be sympathy, I simply forbid it to be sympathy. If it was that, something had to have happened. Something bad, and with Hermione.

It can't be that, it just can't.

We nodded, and then we were of to the Great Hall. We didn't exchange a word, but Ron mirrored my frightened expression.

This can't be good.

It has to be bad. Really bad.

We sat down at our table, waiting for the food - and some of the students - to appear. We had given up the most hope of Hermione showing her face, but I didn't let go of the last little bit of it.

After a little while the table began to fill up. The students wore tired expressions, and a few of them even fell asleep, letting their heads drop on their empty plates.

I was exhausted, but couldn't even think about sleep. Hermione was nowhere to be found, how could they possibly sleep?

Because I was so concerned and angry, I of course didn't react to the fact that they didn't know. They hardly noticed her when she was there, so why would they notice her absent now?

Suddenly, Dumbledore's voice filled the room.

"Students, I have some bad news."

This can't possibly be good. He was about to confirm my worst fear, I just knew it.

"This night, four stundents went missing."

Four?

Students began whispering, most gasped in horror. This place was supposed to be safe, and now four students had disappeared! Of course we were scared, who wouldn't be?

"One from each house," Dumbledore continued, a sad tone to his voice.

Everybody turned around, trying to find out who the missing stundent from their house was.

"Alison Herlimes from Ravenclaw."

Gasps and yells of anger from the Ravenclaws.

"Jackson Williamson from Hufflepuff."

Sobbing from the Hufflepuff table.

"Vincent Crabbe from Slytherin."

Even I gasped at that.

"And from Gryffindor..." Dumbledore paused, and surprisingly looked towards me and Ron.

My worst fears.

"Hermione Granger."

* * *

**Oh no! Hermione is missing!**

**By the way, I want to thank the only one that has reviewed of my readers. Even though I have many readers at each chapter, this one user is the only one who has reviewed, two times even.**

**Thank you, MDunn22!**

**Hope you others will start to review soon!**

**Love, Riverflower.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is a new chapter! Short, but still a chapter.**

* * *

Hermione was gone, she had disappeared into thin air. She hadn't left a clue, she just went missing. Nobody knew anything about her disappearance, not even me and Ron.

What had happened to her? When had it happened? I knew it probably happened yesterday, but nothing else.

The stupid feeling both I and Ron had actually was right, something that scared me. The feeling had been pretty bad, did that mean what happened to Hermione was pretty bad, too?

I really wondered why it had been four students, one from each house. Who could have done it? Who could have been so cruel to kidnap innocent - except for Crabbe - people?

I didn't really know Alison or Jackson, I had only talked to them a few times.

Alison was a girl with long blond hair, always tied up in a ponytale. She had always been really nice, helping everybody - including Slytherins - with their homework.

I think she was a friend of Hermione, they were pretty much alike.

Jackson was also a nice kid. He was a brunette, with shaggy hair. He was known for his kindness, and often protected smaller students from the mean Slytherins. I knew he had never thought I was the one attacking students in my second year, he had believed in me.

And Hermione, caring and kind Hermione. She was always there for people, and she was one of the bravest people I know. Why had something as horrible as this happened to an innocent girl as her?

Crabbe I guess deserved it the most, but still. Even he didn't truly deserve it, he was still a kid. A mean, evil and horrible kid, but still, a kid.

One thing that made me feel uneasy was the fact that everyone of the missing students were from my year, and they all have muggle parents, except for Crabbe.

There had to be some connection, right? There had to be some reason why they were all muggleborn - with an exception of Crabbe - and fourth years. It just had to be!

I felt sick, and terribly nauseous. The race of happiness had suddenly been changed into a high speed roller coaster. It turned my stomach up side down, causing me to get a green color in my face.

"We will continue the search after the students, but beware. They might not be the only one to go missing. We will protect you, but be careful with you actions. We might not always be there to help you," Dumbledore warned us with a worried voice.

Again he looked towards me and Ron, something that scared me. His stare was burning two holes in my trembling body. It was like his eyes knew everything - past, present and future.

If he knew everything though, he would have known what had happened to my friend.

My missing friend.

"You are not to travel alone, always be sure you have someone with you," Dumbledore continued.

Many of the students grabbed a friends arm, already deciding who to go with to their next class. I looked over at the Hufflepuffs, searching for Jenna. She didn't know anybody, so who would she go with?

Gryffindor and Hufflepuff hardly had any classes together, so I couldn't offer to walk with her. Poor Jenna, she must feel really alone and scared now.

She was placed in Gryffindor at first, so she must be brave. But to be brave, you had to have fears. Only when you face that fear, you are truly brave.

Jenna's fear was life itself. She seemed afraid of mostly everything, everything surrounding her made her look terrified. The chatting students, the quiet proffesors, the bad news - well, that last one scared everybody, not just her.

I feel sorry for her.

I found her figure amongst the Hufflepuffs, whom all were crying because of Jackson, the missing student of their house. She sat bent over her empty plate, trying to disappear. She didn't feel at home at all, that much even I could tell. She sat at the end of the table, sitting as long away from the others that the bench would allow her.

Poor Jenna. She didn't feel welcome at all, and now she got those tragic news. This wasn't a good start at Hogwarts for her.

Suddenly we heard a terrifying scream from the hallway. A girl from Ravenclaw ran to her table, taking cover behind an older Ravenclaw.

Some of the proffesors walked to her, asking what was wrong. The girl only stuttered something impossible to understand, pointing a trembling finger towards the place she had run from.

A few proffesors and Dumbledore quickly walked to the place the girl had pointed out. Most of the students followed them when they heard loud gasps of horror.

I ran to the teachers, only to find the most terrifying thing I've ever seen - with an exception of maybe the Basilisk and Voldemorts face.

There, in midair, a boy floated. He looked unconscious, but his eyes were wide open, and shined in horror. His mouth was formed into a scream, but the boy was mute. He had his arms stretched to the sides, almost making it look like invisible ropes had him tied to the walls. Around him was dark green smoke, forming a snake around his body.

And the boy was Jackson, the missing Hufflepuff.

* * *

**Thats it for now! Thank you Himmelsstuermer for so many reviews!**

**To my silent readers, please, make a sound! Please review :)**

**Love, Riverflower.**


End file.
